The Egg
The Egg is an overweight human wearing white clothes and a black Australian akubra. His real name is unknown, but it is likely that The Egg is Burgah Boy with make up wearing ExoSkeletonBugMilleniumBoy's hat as seen in Jerma's 15,000 subs special. The Egg in-game is currently part of the shitty characters as seen in Jermania 2014 when Grandpa challenged all of the shitty characters. According to Jerma, The Egg was thought to be dead, but he continues to reappear in the events. Jerma also said that The Egg lives in Hell, which is reinforced during the Jerma Rumble 2, in which he is shown entering the stage passing through the floor using a portal made out of fire and brimstone. First Appearance The Egg made his first appearance in Jerma's 4,000 subscriber video when Jerma states that he is out of eggs. Jerma confidentially introduces him as a good friend, then he proceeds to talk about how he's been in his house since a long time while the Egg starts putting a considerable amount of eggs in a pan from his pumpkin shaped basket, when Jerma then interrupts him he states that you can never have too many eggs. Jerma then asks him a question about the egg yolk as he is the egg expert, to which The Egg answers with an irrelevant statement: "In the Mediterranean, we only cook hybrid goat and chicken eggs!" When Jerma asks him about the relevance of his answer to what they were doing, The Egg silenced him and then proceeded to eat a raw egg. Jerma then argues that The Egg has made a mess and that at least he can eat bacon. The Egg slaps the bacon out of Jerma's hands into the ground and yells: "NO! Only eggs!" After that he presumably "storms" out of the kitchen. As Jerma gets preoccupied by The Egg's absence, he hears a loud noise from the shower and rushes into the bathroom to find The Egg unconscious in the shower. To wake him up Jerma inserts two raw eggs in his mouth. The Egg then stands up, as if nothing ever happened, and Jerma demands that he leave. File:TheEggEgg.PNG|The Egg pouring in a considerable amount of eggs from his pumpkin basket. 2manyeggs.PNG|"You can never have too many eggs!" TheEggBurp.PNG|The Egg burping while Jerma is looking at the abomination that The Egg is making TheEggEat.PNG|The Egg eating a raw egg Physical Resemblance The Egg is a pale man wearing white boxers, a white shirt, and an Australian akubra. He carries a pumpkin-shaped basket, which is full of eggs. He probably only eats eggs (raw or cooked) and he's clearly overweight. In Jerma Rumble, he has two disproportionate hands and thin arms. One of the shortest characters in the Rumble, he wears blue boxers instead of white and has a notably enlarged butt. His feet are small in proportion to his thin legs and he has a large chest with bones clearly showing in his back. His mouth is quite large and his eyes are always crossed. Otherwise he bears resemblance to his real life form. His past life and real name is unknown, but Jerma states that he had some kind of "crazy accident" at some point of his life making him what he is now. File:H9qsdId.jpg|The egg introducing his self in real life TheEggIRL.PNG|The egg in real life under the shower without most of his makeup and with some egg yolk on his shirt. In The Ring Jerma Rumble The Egg is usually seen dodging most of the punches and moves, suggesting that he has the highest agility of any of the characters, which is ironic given his short, heavyset stature. The Egg was the first ever contender in Jerma Rumble, facing off against Gabe Newell; unfortunately, The Egg was also the first ever elimination when he got tossed out of the ring by Gabe Newell. Jerma Rumble 2 In Jerma Rumble 2 he is the last contendant where he is seen getting in the stage through a portal to hell, after about 2 minutes The Egg has his first ever elimination, Santa Claus, which is one of the strongest and tallest characters in all the Jerma Rumble series. After eliminating Santa Claus he faces off with Captain Crunch in what Jerma describes as "The Battle of the Breakfast". After 3 minutes of fighting, The Egg gets eliminated by Captain Crunch, who ends up as the Jerma Rumble 2 champion. Jermania 2014 The Egg is seen for about 10 seconds in Jermania 2014 where he, with The Turkey, is trying to stop the 30's Milkman from attacking Santa Claus. After that event The Egg is not seen again in Jermania 2014. Jerma Rumble 3 The Egg enters as 12th in the third Jerma Rumble, moments before Demon Lord Zeraxos goes on a rampage, killing The Slim Jim Guy, The Mime, Candy Man. During this incident, The Egg takes advantage of Miserable Mikey being distracted by the rampage and punches him in the face, as Jerma remains in shock over Demon Lord Zeraxos' actions. Zeraxos then proceeds to kill Count Chocula while The Egg and Miserable Mikey start plotting who should take on Lord Zeraxos, moments later Mr. Sneak Man defeats Lord Zeraxos and the fight continues. After about 2 minutes The Egg is eliminated by Bat Boy, and that's the last time he is seen in Jerma Rumble 3. Jerma Rumble - Live Action! The Egg entered the live action rumble at number 11, where he made his first real life appearance in five years but unfortunately never even entered the ring as he was pushed off the ring apron by Karl Griffinsteed, who eliminated himself when he went backstage to help The Apple fight Demon Lord Zeraxos, causing The Egg to crack on impact when he fell to the floor, eliminating him from the competition. He was carried away by The EMT along with the remains of Jerma who had "at least 1 broken bone". It is unknown if either of them survived however it is unlikely as only a small amount of yolk was taken from The Egg's corpse. Trivia * The role of "The Egg" is played by Burgah Boy. * If one assumes that The Egg is made of eggs, his notorious egg diet would mean he is an unrelenting cannibal. * He may have befriended Demon Lord Zeraxos. * It is implied that The Egg's home region is somewhere along the Mediterranean Sea, as he has stated, "In Mediterranean, we..." * In Jerma Rumble - Live Action! it is stated on The Egg's number card that he is "made with real egg" meaning that The Egg could be a cannibal after all. Gallery File:TheEggEliminated.PNG|The Egg getting tossed out by Gabe Newell in the first Jerma Rumble BattleoftheBreakfast.PNG|The battle of the Breakfast with The Egg and Captain Crunch in Jerma Rumble 2 EggMilkman.PNG|The Egg trying to stop 30's Milkman from attacking Santa Claus TheEggAttack.PNG|The Egg punching Miserable Mikey while he is distracted from Zeraxos' rampage TheEggPlot.PNG|The Egg with Miserable Mikey plotting on who should take on Lord Zeraxos BatBoyEliminate2.PNG|The Egg getting eliminated by Bat Boy, what a shame. EggHell.PNG|The Egg entering the stage through a portal from Hell made with brimstone File:BurgahBoyEgg.PNG| BurgahBoy(The Egg) shaking hands with ExoSkeletonBugMilleniumBoy, who is wearing The Egg's trademark hat. Theegg.JPG|The Egg as shown in the thumbnail of the first Jerma Rumble Category:Shitty Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Food Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Egg Category:Deceased